The Angels Path and Confrontation
by kimperly
Summary: First off, Syoaran's Mother gets sick and he has to go back to Hong Kong for the reason. And now Sakura has to cope with Kero. But what happens when Syoaran's mother dies? What kind of problems will they step into?
1. The Angels Path

The Angels Path

You hear Sakura laughing, or is she crying? 

"STOP IT SYOARAN!!" 

I was wrong... she's laughing. 

"STOP!!!" shouts Sakura being tickled by Syoaran, 

"I can't... It's the Tickle Card's fault!" said Syoaran tickling her some more, then in a moment stops, 

"You're a liar," smiled Sakura, "There's no such thing as a Tickle Card! If there was, I could've catched it!" 

Syoaran smiles at her, "I was only having fun!" 

Sakura smiles at him and places her head on his chest, "I love you Syoaran..." 

Flashback ends... 

Syoaran is lying in bed looking up at the ceiling, "Sakura..." the name calms him down, 

Syoaran then gets out of bed and looks out his window, "I miss you so much..." he smiles, and walks over to his pillow and takes something out from underneath it, a picture of Sakura. He stares at it for a bit. 

"Syoaran?" asked Syaoran's sister peeking inside his room, 

"Yes?" asked Syoaran placing the picture back underneath his pillow, 

"Is there anything you would like me to get for you?" asked his sister, 

"No Bing... everything's fine..." said Syoaran closing his eyes, 

"Well if you do, just gimme a ring... 'kay?" 

"Yeah..." 

Bing closes the door, 

Syaroan then sticks out a peice of paper and writes on it. 

~*~ 

Sakura is reading one of the letters Syoaran has sent her, 

_Dear Sakura;_

_My mother's still sick and I need to stay here for a week or two. They say that it's a infection that makes her stomach bleed. She can't eat... so they give her a needle everytime she gets hungry._

_She was in IC for about 5 days. I bet you were worried, I was worried too. But my mother's strong. I know she'll live._

_Anyway, I showed Bing, and Qui-wen a picture of you. They said you're very pretty. I think you're beautiful, cute... I almost dazed off here. Don't give me attitude! _

_Oh yeah, Mei Lin gives her regards, to Tomoyo too. Please don't tell Yamazaki I'm back home. You never know what kind of __made-up__ stories he has up his sleeve._

_I miss you Sakura, I think about you everynight. Just wait for me... I'll call you when I'll be coming back, Bye Honey!_

_-Syoaran_

Sakura smiles at the letter, "My widdle puppy's doing fine..." 

She sits down and drinks a cup of coffee and reads the letter once again, 

~Ring~ 

Sakura opens the door, "Hey Tomoyo!" 

"Hey Sakura, did you receive a letter from Syaoran?" 

"Yeah... " said Sakura blushing, "I never knew Syaoran had such a strong sense of humor..." 

"Really? he was always serious..." said Tomoyo raising her eyebrows, 

"I don't mind, I think it's cute..." said Sakura blushing again 

"What did Syaoran say?" asked Tomoyo 

"His mom has an infection that makes the stomach bleed..." said Sakura looking a bit concerned, 

"How can she eat then?" 

"She takes a needle..." 

"Oh..." said Tomoyo, 

"I'm worried about his mom, do you think she'll be alright?" 

Tomoyo places her hand on Sakura's shoulder, "I'm sure of it, don't get so worried!" 

Sakura smiles back, 

"Oh yeah, I was wondering if we could have a surprise party for Syaoran, after his mother's recovery," 

"How can you be so sure his mom will..." 

"Er-hem.." 

"Oh.." 

"Sakura, his mother's strong, I've met her in Hong Kong last summer," said Tomoyo, 

Sakura looks toward the ground, "I've never met her... I've only seen pictures..." 

"Maybe after his mother feels better, you and I can go to Hong Kong and meet her," 

Sakura's face straightens up, "You mean it!" 

"Yeah, sure!" smiled Tomoyo, 

Sakura smiles, "That's great!" 

~*~ 

"SYAORAN!!!" shouts Mei Lin, "We're going!" 

"Just a second!" shouts Syaoran back and puts on his sweater and heads out of his room, down the stairs, "I'm here!" 

"Good!" said Mei Lin opening the door, "The doctor said your mom should be alright," 

"I know she will," said Syaoran, 

"After her recovery, are you going back to Japan?" asked Mei Lin, 

"Um..." 

"Syaoran, you haven't even met Pei Pei yet!" 

"Mmmm... but Sakura's..." 

"Oh... I forgot about Sakura," said Mei Lin,

"She said she'd wait for me... and that I'd only take a week or two..." said Syaoran, 

"So you promised you'd be back... to Japan in a week or two?" 

"Possibly..." 

"I understand..." said Mei Lin walking out the door heading towards the car, "Did you write a letter to Sakura?" 

"Yeah, I'll probably be waiting for her to reply..." 

"That's good..." 

~*~ 

Sakura is doing the laundry, 

Kero arrives downstairs, "Where were you this morning?" 

"I was buying some chocolate rice balls for Syaoran," said Sakura plopping in a sweatshirt into the dryer,

"How come you never buy me any?" asked Kero, 

"Because you don't need to eat, you just eat food because of the taste!" 

"Hmph... chitty chatty..." 

Sakura pulls down the cover on the laundry machine and pushes a button, 

"I'm gonna wrap his present and make a letter," said Sakura walking upstairs 

"Hey! Don't get over excited!" 

"Kero... I'm only making a letter and wrapping chocolate covered rice balls," 

"How many did you buy anyway?" asked Kero, 

"A dozen..." 

"A DOZEN!!! GIMME!" 

~*~ 

In 2 days, (Airline between China and Japan aren't that far,) 

"hey Syaoran!!! there's a package for you!" shouts Mei Lin, 

"It must be from Sakura!" shouts Syaoran running down the stairs, 

"Here!" said Mei Lin handing it to him, 

"Thanks Mei Lin..." said Syaoran, 

"Read it!" said Mei Lin jumping up and down, "READ IT, READ IT!!!" 

Syaoran takes the letter and reads it first, 

"How come you won't open the package?" 

"Because Mei Lin, I wanna know what Sakura said!" 

_Dear Syaoran;_

_I MISS YOU!!_

_Tomoyo and me are fine, you can give our regards to Mei Lin. So... your mom's got an infection in the stomach. That's terrible. I hope she's okay. I once heard once that nobody can survive in IC... So I was SO CONCERNED!!! Sometimes it gives me the goosebumps. She's strong, I know she is..._

_Yamazaki asked where you were the other day, I told him you went grocery shopping, of course, which you never do..._

Syaoran starts to laugh, 

"What's so funny?" asked Mei Lin, 

"Oh... um... sorry..." blushed Syaoran, 

_Call me after you get this letter Syaoran... because I wanna hear your voice again... Also I hope you like the package I got you... Kero wanted it to bad...so I had to lock him in the basement, OH NO! I forgot about Kero! I gotta go now. I think about you everynight too, I 'wuv you! My little puppy..._

_-Sakura_

Syaoran then smiles, 

"Well, what did she say?" 

"She said Hi." said Syaoran, 

"Then what's in the package?" 

"Hm, I dunno?" said Syaoran, "But Sakura said Kero went nuts over them," 

Syaoran and Mei Lin stare at each other, "Chocolate covered rice balls!" 

Syaoran smiles, "Here Mei Lin, save me one, you can share the rest with Qui-wen, Bing, and Pei Pei." 

"Aren't you...?" 

"Positive, all I wanted was the letter," 

"Okay..." 

"Now, I have to call Sakura..." 

"Why?" 

"She commanded me!" 

Mei Lin smiles, "Okay!" 

~*~*~ 

PHONE CONVERSATION 

~Bbbrrrrriiiiinnngggg~ 

Sakura: Moshi Moshi? 

Syaoran: Sakura? 

Sakura: SYAORAN?!?!? 

Syaoran: Hey Sakura... 

Sakura cries over the phone, 

Syoaran: What's the matter? 

Sakura: I thought you never got my letter... 

Syaoran: Fortunately, I did, and it was wonderful... 

Sakura: You're letter was funny... 

Syaoran: Well, I did put a lot of thinking into it... 

Sakura: I only wrote mine for 2 hours and 3 minutes, which got me worried about Kero, 

Syaoran smiles over the phone: How's Kero?

Sakura: Upset that he didn't get any food... 

Syaoran: Heh.. 

Sakura: What's up? 

Syaoran: Nothing much, what's up with you babe? 

Sakura blushes: What kind of attitude is that?!?!? 

Syaoran: A darn pretty sexy one, don't you think? 

Sakura remains blushing: DON'T CALL ME THAT! 

Syaoran: It's all in the making... 

~beep!~ 

Sakura: Syaoran? 

Syaoran: Someone's on my other line... 

Sakura: So SOON?!?! 

Syaoran: Yeah, well, I gotta go... 

Sakura: Okay... 

Syaoran: It might be from the hospital... 

Sakura: Syaoran... just one thing, then you can go, 

Syaoran: And what's that? 

Sakura: Don't forget about me, and that... I love you... 

Syaoran: I love you too Sakura... I'll be back soon... 

Sakura: Bye.. 

Syaoran: Bye... 

~click~ 

"Syaoran.... I miss you..." said Sakura staring at the ceiling, 

~*~ 

Syaoran: Hello? 

Syaoran: Yes? 

Syaoran: What about my mom?!?! 

Syaoran gasps, "MEI LIN!!! GET OVER HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

~*~ 

Sakura is laughing, "Kero, you put the sock the other way around!" 

"I did?" 

~BBbbbbbrrrrriiiiinnnnggggg~ 

"Hey! It's the phone!" 

"Hold your horses Kero," Sakura walks up to the phone 

~~ 

Sakura: This is Sakura... 

Syoaran: Sakura? 

Sakura: Syoaran? 

Syoran sighes: My mom's dead... 

~click~ 

Author's Note: Took me 2 days to complete. I'll be writing another chapter. The next chapter will also be the final. If you wanted to know what the ~click~ is for, it meant "To be continuted"  
I hate fics that always say, to be continued, IT ANNOYS ME!

No offense... but I hope you liked my fic!


	2. Confrontation

Confrontation 

~*~  
Hong Kong Airport...

"Syaoran...?" 

"Sakura..."

Sakura drops her bags and runs over to Syaoran and hugs him, "Syoaran, I'm so sorry!"

Tomoyo smiles, "Back together again..." she grabs Sakura's bags and lifts them onto a cart,

Syoaran smiles, "Shhh... It happens..." Syoaran holds Sakura tight, "Come on, let's bring you and Tomoyo back to Mei Lin's Place..."

~*~

Syoaran carries Sakura's bags to his room, " This is where I sleep..."

"Ok Syoaran..." she watches him carry the bags one by one to the closet, "Um... Syoaran... your mother..."

"She's dead... her funerals tomorrow, it's over, FORGET ABOUT IT!"

"SYOARAN!!! I WAS ONLY CONCERNED!!!"

"Well you don't have to be..."

"I came to Hong Kong cause I wanted to know what happened to your mother!" cried Sakura

Syoaran stares at Sakura, he whispers, "Fine... we can settle this later..."

Syoaran leaves the room, not turning back. Sakura cries.

~*~

"So Syaoran...." 

"huh?" he sees Tomoyo coming out the rolling door, "What is it that you want?"

"Sakura's upset... I think you should go talk to her..." 

"I know I should... but... but it would just get me too much in the way... and besides, we got into an arguement, I don't even want to explain..."

"What's the point here?"

"How would it feel if... you're husband finds out that his mother is sick, and he has to leave back home, not there to support you, no one to talk at night, feeling lonely."

"But... Sakura has Kero..."

"But does Kero even talk to Sakura?"

"Nani...?"

"Kero plays video games, he eats, and he sleeps. No interaction at all!!!"

"Oh..."

"If I told her about my mom...she'd keep crying... I don't wanna see her in that condition..."

"What happened to your mother anyway?"

"She... she... lost too much blood... so her body couldn't handle it... they said she'd be okay... THEY SAID SHE WOULD BE!!!" Syaoran covers his ears and breaks into tears,

"I'm sorry Syoaran" said Tomoyo, 

Sakura opens the door

"Tomoyo... do you mind that I talk to Syoaran... alone..." said Sakura

"Of course not Sakura..." Tomoyo goes back inside,

Sakura walks up to Syoaran and wraps her arms around him, "Syoaran... you told me not to cry... and now you're crying. Wouldn't that just break the rules!?!?!?"

Syoaran smiles, "Don't talk to me, this is to none of YOUR concern!"

"SYOARAN!!! you're mother wouldn't wanna see you so upset! Would she?"

Syoaran doesn't speak,

"Exactly..." whispers Sakura, "Wouldn't she be happy if you lived a successful life, why did she let you go to Japan in the first place?"

"The Clow Cards escaped..."

"Yes, but Syaoran listen to this... after all the cards were captured... who called you to come back home?"

"My mom..."

"Yes... but if it wasn't for her... you wouldn't be able to meet me...she was worried about you..."

"But what does it STILL have to do with you?!?!?"

"You always go berzerk when I cry, and I always go berzerk when _you _cry..."

~*~  
Day of the Funeral...

Sakura just layed there crying. She didn't want to see Syoaran's mother because she was frightened. She never liked seeing people dead. It would make her more upset. Syoaran hasn't even talked to Sakura for the whole day which got her very worried.

Fortunetely, as dinner came, she held Syaoran's hand and lain her head on his shoulder. Of course, nothing in the world would make Syoaran happier. So he smiled at her.

Finally it was the end, and Syoaran and Sakura had to leave. 

Syoaran and Sakura bowed at the coffin, and left.

~*~

Sakura is sitting on Syoaran's bed. Syoaran comes in his room,

"Look Sakura..." said Syoaran sitting close beside her, "I apologize about yesterday... I was so upset because they said she'd be alright... but it turned out that she died because of loss of blood..."

Sakura doesn't reply,

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..." smiled Sakura, "I'm fine..."

"You look kinda down... you do know that we'll be back in Japan in a week!"

"I know... but it's just that... that... that..."

Syoaran smiles at her,

"That all these times, I've never really met your mother!"

"I know..." said Syoaran looking towards the ground, 

"I felt left out... Tomoyo's met your mother... but... I've never seen her..."

"I don't want to talk about it..." said Syoaran getting up from the bed,

"I never asked you to talk about it..." said Sakura grabbing his arm and laying her head on it, she whispers in the most innocent voice, she smiles" All I wanted you to do was stay with me..."

Syoaran froze, just right there. 1% of Syaoran felt like running away from Sakura, saying, *I'm sorry, Sakura* but the 99% percent of him was yelling, *I love you Sakura... I promise I'll protect you...* Syoaran just smiled. He kissed her on her forehead, "I promise I'll stay here with you..."

~*~

"hey Pei Pei!" said Syoaran bowing

"Syoaran, it's very nice to see you again!" said Pei Pei, rather embarassed, "Who are your friends?

"I'm Tomoyo..." said Tomoyo, "This is Sakura, Syoaran's Wife!"

"You didn't have to say that Tomoyo!"

Pei Pei blushes, "I thought you were gonna marry Mei Lin!"

"I cut it off..." said Mei Lin,

"But... why?"

"He likes Sakura, you don't wanna go with a guy who doesn't love ya back!"

Syoaran falls down, Sakura laughs.

They played some games... just for fun. They all stayed for dinner as well. 

~*~

Finally it was the end of the week, and it was time to leave. Sakura and Syaoran look at the Hong Kong sky once more.

"Oh wow... look at the moon!" said Sakura pointing towards it, "It's pretty isn't it?"

Syaoran looked at her, "Yeah..." he just stared at her for the remainder, her eyes, her face, it made Syaoran forget about all the nasty things that happened.Made him lose track of the stars. Then the wind came in, and it blew her hair. Syaoran had to stop looking at her and concentrate on the stars. A thought rushed through his mind, "She was right, my mom does want me to be happy... she wants me to be happy with **Sakura**..."

Sakura gets up, "Come on Syoaran, it's time to go..."

Syaoran smiles, "I'm right behind ya _babe_!"

===*

Author's Note: Hey! What's up? The Sky Card, what else?  
Anyhoo... In my review...  
~*~  
Is Qui-wen, and Bing Syaoran's Sisters from the Anime?  
No, I just made up names! Why? Because I was really lazy to figure out what Syoaran's sisters were... so I used some of the names of the Chinese people that go to my school. I would like to thank Lucy for handing me the names.  
~*~  
Why does Sakura call Syaoran "widdle puppy"?  
Well... due to Lucy, Syoaran's name in chinese means "Little Wolf" Huh...huh...? Get the point?  
~*~  
Where's Kero?!?!?  
Kero stayed at home when Sakura was gonna head to Hong Kong.

This is the end of my fic. I hope you really liked it. I've completed this in 1 day. Lookie that.

Cya!


End file.
